


On Your Grave

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Banned Together Bingo, Blood, F/M, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Infidelity, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Camille relishes the moment when they emerge from the grave and want nothing more than their sire.
Relationships: Camille Belcourt/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	On Your Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Banned Together Bingo - happy infidelity  
> Hunter Moon Discord's HM500 - grave

The vampire burst from the dirt, and Camille let out a gleeful laugh, reveling in the power of her creation. The moment they emerged was the most thrilling. They would become clingy eventually and lose their shine. But in those first moments, while they were bursting with unrestrained energy, were what drove her to keep creating.

Even in his hunger, the young vampire’s eyes were drawn to his sire. Camille wasted no time to indulge him as she handed him his first bag of blood. He ripped into it with vigor, and Camille smiled. Part of her wished to be turned all over again so she could experience the rush of it.

Her new plaything tore his way through five bags of blood before his gaze cleared enough to focus on Camille. He looked up at her with the same longing look he’d had she bit him for the first time. If he was aware that he was covered in his own grave dirt, he didn’t show it. Camille relished that: someone so focused on her that they forgot everything else.

She ran her thumb along his bottom lip, gathering the blood that lingered, and stuck it in her own mouth to suck it off. He watched her with a hunger different from what he’d been indulging in moments before.

“Aren’t you absolutely delightful like this?” Camille purred, getting in close.

His pupils dilated, and she knew that his heart would be racing if he were still human. She was a hair’s width away from kissing him when he asked, “What about your boyfriend?”

His lips brushed hers when he spoke. Camille rolled her eyes and tugged him closer.

“Don’t worry about him, sweetheart. A warlock couldn’t possibly understand the connection we have.”

It was enough to convince him. He smiled widely as Camille leaned in and connected their lips. 

Not used to his new supernatural senses, he responded to the kiss in the same way he had the blood. It was a ferocity that Camille revelled in. She’d never experienced it with anyone other than a newly turned vampire.

She pulled away far enough to laugh, and her creation moved to her neck, testing his new fangs by running them across Camille’s skin. He didn’t sink them in, and Camille almost rolled her eyes in annoyance as she pressed herself closer and goaded him to do just that.

He didn’t need much convincing and was more than happy to press closer to Camille as he took his fill of what was probably his own recycled blood. Camille smirked at the thought.

This one was more forward than many of the others, more willing to take the lead when Camille hinted that he could. She liked it so long as he remembered who was ultimately in control. She pressed one more kiss to his lips as she pushed him away.

“As charming as this is on your grave, darling, I think we can get more comfortable.”

He followed her obediently.


End file.
